Laundry Mix-up Fix-up
by LadyCash
Summary: A little story about a boy and a girl, and how a bra brought them together.
1. Chapter 1

This was inspired by Melissafromreno on tumblr, who asked for (among other prompts) a laundromat au with InuKag. Welp, here ya go! It's maybe a little different than what you envisioned, but it's what I saw so I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor do I profit from this fanfic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell?" InuYasha Takahashi exclaimed. In his clawed hand was a bra. A lacy, _pink_ bra, that most definitely did not belong to him.

He frowned as he rooted through the remainder of the basket's contents. More lace, more pastels and a plethora of g-strings . This was not his laundry!

Biting back a snarl of frustration, he strode up to the attendant and dangled the offensive garment at the end of his finger. "Does this look like mine?" he growled.

The young man, who wore a name tag proclaiming him to be Hakkaku, gulped audibly. "I-it's not?"

InuYasha bared a fang. "It is not. For one thing, I don't wear bras. For another, I don't send my unmentionables out to be washed."

Hakkaku nodded, then shook his head in negation. "A girlfriend, maybe?" he squeaked.

InuYasha narrowed his eyes. The kid was scared spitless, but the hanyou didn't care. "No. Now, what I want to know," he said in a deceptively soft voice, "is just where the hell my laundry is!"

The soft tone did not cancel out the exclamation at the end, and this emphasis did seem to jar the poor attendant into actual helpfulness. "Do you have your ticket, sir?" he asked, eyes hopeful and wide. "I can find it if you do!"

InuYasha thrust said ticket under the hapless Hakkaku's nose, while crumpling the lacy bit of nothing in his other hand. _What kind of woman had strangers handling her underthings?_

He ignored the satiny feel of the garment, along with the knowledge that whoever owned this piece of sin was generously endowed. He ignored the thought that the objects which would fill the cups of the undergarment would also fill his hands. And he had very large hands.

Hakkaku took the ticket and rushed to the back room. There, his brother Ginta was busily folding another load of clothing for yet another customer.

"Ginta!" he hissed, "We've got problems. That last load you brought out was not the right one."

Ginta looked up in surprise. "Yes, it was. I double checked the ticket myself."

Hakkaku paled. If his brother hadn't made the mistake then that meant that…

"You were gaming again, weren't you?" Ginta asked, certain of the answer. He continued to fold the garments before him.

"Maybe I was, but I've also been busy too! I'm the one doing all the sorting and loading! If you'd just-" Hakkaku tried to defend himself, but was interrupted by his brother.

"Well, you'd better find out where the correct basket is, hadn't you?" Ginta suggested. "Koga will have your hide if you lose a customer."

 _Damn, Koga's Kwik Klean Laundramat had only been open a few months; if he screwed up now…_

Hakkaku didn't finish the thought, but rushed to the neatly stacked rows of 'ready' laundry. He franticly compared the ticket in his hand to the ones on the baskets, but none of them matched. _Shit!_

He was going to have to go back out there and deal with the pissed-off hanyou. He would almost rather face Koga, if he were honest with himself.

Ginta sighed. "Look, go out and try to find when the load was picked up and by whom. Then call them and explain. They'll come back with the load they picked up and we'll straighten it out."

Hakkaku nearly wept. Maybe things could be salvaged! He gathered his courage and stepped out of the folding room and back into the reception area. The hanyou did not look any more pleased than when he left.

"It appears that a mix up has occurred, sir," he explained. "But give me a few moments and I'll work it all out." He began searching in the computer for all of the pickups that day. There were only two. One, an order of forty five uniforms to a local outpatient facility, and the other of a small load, to a Miss Kagome Higurashi.

 _Well, it's doubtful that a large order of uniforms would be mistaken for a single basket of individual laundry. So, the missing load must be with Miss Higurashi!_

As he checked the sign out slip, he noticed the signature was of a Sota Higurashi. He remembered the pickup because the young man had been in a terrible hurry. He'd fussed that he was going to be late for his soccer game and that had prompted Hakaku to rush to accomadate him.

That was no doubt when the mistake occurred.

"Well," InuYasha demanded, as the nervous attendant worked in lengthening silence.

Hakkaku started. "Um, sorry sir," he said. "I've found your missing laundry. It was picked up earlier by another customer."

The hanyou sighed. "And how does that help me?"

"Er, well…I'll just call them and explain and they can run the load back here and switch out with you." Hakkaku was proud of this idea, and immediately set to work calling the number on file. Unfortunately, Miss Higurashi did not answer any of the four calls he made, nor did she have a working voice mail.

He frowned, perplexed. What now?

"Well, what now?" snapped the hanyou. "I ain't got all day, there are things in that load that I need today!"

Hakkaku gave him a sheepish smile. "It appears that the customer isn't answering their phone. I'm afraid we'll have to wait for them to realize the mistake and return with your things, sir."

InuYasha lost his temper. "To hell with that! Let me see that screen."

And he twisted the computer around and took quick note of the name and address of the absconding individual. "I'll get my stuff myself!"

Hakkaku's eyes nearly flew from their sockets. "Sir! You can't do that, it's breach of policy to approach another customer. You shouldn't have seen that address!"

"Yeah, well. Too late now," InuYasha smirked, and grabbed up the basket of sin and headed out the door. He ignored the frantic cries of the attendant and the confused inquiries of his brother. He had a wench to track down, and she had some explaining to do!


	2. Chapter 2

InuYasha's truck pulled up to the address on the laundry slip and shut off after one final roar of the engine. He'd chosen the jacked-up Dodge Ram with glass packs for the sole reason of irritating his older brother Sesshomaru. The ear-splitting rumble of the pipes never failed to bring about a cringe on the older youkai's face, and InuYasha loved it.

He doubted that the inhabitants of this middle class neighborhood felt the same, but he really didn't care. He was a hanyou on a mission. He grabbed the laundry basket and strode up to the front door of the small, tidy home. It had warm caramel colored siding with green shutters, and was altogether quite fetching.

He was surprised that no one had come to the door already, what with all the noise. He had noticed several curtains in the surrounding houses being serupticiously pulled back as he'd exited his truck. Propping the basket on his hip, he rang the doorbell impatiently. Then again, and again.

He was about to resort to banging with his fist when the orange door ( _who paints a door that color?_ ) opened.

"Can I help you?" the young woman asked, eyeing him and the truck in the driveway narrowly. She was of average height, with long, wavy black hair. Her eyes were the loveliest cornflower blue he'd ever seen. He was also correct in his earlier thinking; she WOULD fill out the bra nicely. Overall, InuYasha felt sucker punched. Eh, no need for her to know that.

He grunted. "Are you Kagome Higurashi?"

"I am," she affirmed. "And you are here because?"

InuYasha plucked the pink bra from the top of the basket and dangled it before her.

"Look familiar, wench?" he smirked.

Kagome blinked at this action, and her gaze morphed from one of polite inquiry to wary confusion.

"Excuse me? What are you doing?" she asked. "Why are you waving your bra at me? Are you some kind of pervert?" Her hand tightened on the door, ready to slam it shut.

InuYasha sighed. This woman was beautiful, but clearly clueless. "It's yours! All this is yours. There was a mix-up at the laundromat."

"What? That's crazy!" she exclaimed. "I have my laundry right here."

Kagome turned then, disappearing into the house with a huff. InuYasha wasn't sure if he should follow her or not. However, standing on the porch under the scrutiny of the entire neighborhood wasn't his idea of fun. To say nothing of having them see him waving a pink bra about.

 _Great, bet they all think I'm a pervert, too._

Deciding to play it safe, well as safe as he would ever choose he stepped just inside the foyer. He left the door open as an indication of goodwill. He was about to call out, when a furious exclamation filled the air.

"SOTA!"

Kagome came around the corner a moment later. Her expression was one of mortified disbelief. She carried a blue hamper full of neatly folded clothing. He recognized the National Defense Academy of Japan jersey on top. He was a huge fan of Bo-taoshi.

"You were right, Mr.-?" she said, a lovely blush coloring her cheeks.

InuYasha couldn't help but be charmed. He rather liked the look on her. His aggravation was melting away in the face of her embarrassment. He took the time to step back onto the porch, not wanting to crowd her, or come across as pushy.

"Taisho. InuYasha Taisho," he said.

"Yes, well…" Kagome murmured, not meeting his gaze, "I have your laundry right here. Apparently, my little brother picked up the wrong basket this morning on his way to work and again when he picked it up."

She thrust the hamper at him, forgetting he already had his hands full. "Here you go; I'm terribly sorry."

InuYasha fumbled the container a moment, but ended up holding them both. He raised a brow at her over the clothing. "Do you want your stuff back?" And to emphasize his comment, he flapped her bra at her from one hand.

Kagome squeaked, and blushed harder than ever. She snatched the pink confection from him with one hand, and tugged her basket with the other.

"Careful!" InuYasha warned. He handed over her clothes, watching with a grin as she stuffed the bra well down out of sight. She was too adorable.

Once the basket snafu was overcome, they stood there looking at each other awkwardly.

"Well," Kagome started, "Thank you for bringing my stuff back, Mr. Taisho. Do I owe you anything for the trouble?"

InuYasha stepped back outside to the porch, but eyed her closely, debating on asking her to model the pink bra. Nah, better not push his luck. He settled for, "Have dinner with me."

Her blue eyes shot up to his golden ones. "What?"

He smirked. "For my trouble. I drove six miles out of my way to bring your things to you. I saved you a trip, time and gas. So, have dinner with me."

Kagome's mouth fell open.

"I-you-but!" she sputtered.

InuYasha's smirk grew wider. She was cute when she was riled up.

"I don't even know you!" she finally cried, "And you don't know me, why would you ask that?"

"I like taking my chances," he told her. Then, realizing that his words probably weren't the most reassuring, or flattering, he hastened to add, "I'm perfectly safe, if a bit of a daredevil."

Kagome's mouth thinned. "Well, that finishes that. I don't date daredevils."

Seeing him working up a rebuttal, she quickly added, "Or have dinner with them, either!"

InuYasha smiled a slow, knowing smile. "Oh, I think you're quite the risk taker yourself, Miss Higurashi."

She gaped at him. "How do you figure that?"

"Well, the way I see it, only a 'daredevil' would send her private underthings," here he reached out and stroked the strap of her pink bra, which was peeking from the basket she was still holding, "out for strangers to handle."

Kagome gasped in outrage. "What kind of girl do you think I am?" she demanded, twisting away from him slightly so that her laundry was out of his pinching grasp.

He flashed a fang, "The kind I'd like to get to know better."

Her eyes widened, then narrowed with a kind of unholy glee.

"The only thing you're getting to know better is this!" and with that, she slammed the door in his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, this was certainly a novel event. InuYasha Takahashi glared at the orange door, just inches from his nose, with a mixture of shock and outrage.

How dare she! No woman had ever slammed a door in his face before; indeed they were more than eager to get him INSIDE and keep him there rather than see him go.

"Crazy wench," he muttered.

"I heard that!" Kagome yelled from inside. "Go away!"

InuYasha snorted in disbelief. His eyes narrowed. Wanted to play hard to get did she? Fine. Damned if he'd beg for attention like a dog for scraps. He could snap his fingers and have half a dozen women on his arm if he wanted. He didn't need Kagome Higurashi.

Even if she did have exquisite taste in lingerie, and a figure to do them justice. She didn't date daredevils? Well, he didn't date crazy wenches with pumpkin colored doors and a penchant for sharing her underthings with strangers!

A ferocious 'thud' to the inside of the door startled him out of his musings.

"Pervert!" Kagome screeched, "You don't know anything about me. Go away!"

Oops, look like he'd said that last bit out loud.

"Fine, then!" he snarled, switching his basket of laundry to the other hip, "It's your loss."

"I can afford it!" she snarled back, "Now GO AWAY!"

So he did. Ignoring the neighbors, who were now making no secret of watching this interplay, InuYasha stomped back to his truck. He tossed in the laundry, cursing when the basket tumbled over and spilled his neatly folded clothes into the floorboard.

Refusing to take time to straighten it out, he leapt into the drivers seat and started the engine. It caught with a satisfying roar, and barely giving a glance for oncoming traffic, InuYasha slung the truck back out on to the road. He switched gears with a snarl that was answered by the glass packs as he tore out of the quiet neighborhood.

"Good riddance, wench!" he muttered. He never intended to see Kagome Higurashi again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Which was why he was confused as hell when he found himself outside her place of work three days later. He was even more consternated to be holding a four pack of Devina's Delight's cupcakes, the most expensive and decadently rich confections in the city.

Kaome Higurashi was crazy! Had weird laundry habits. And clearly was NOT interested in anything to do with himself. Still, he didn't leave. All he could think about the past few days were her gorgeous blue eyes, flashing with indignation, her ample chest rising and falling with her hurried breaths.

And that bra. That damn pink bra and how it would look on that ample chest, with her eyes blazing with a different kind of passion. He was a sick, sick man. Still, he didn't leave. He had never been one to back down from a challenge, and Miss Higurashi was that in spades.

At last, the woman in question came out of the small insurance office carrying her purse and keys. InuYasha hurried out of his truck, cupcakes in hand. At the slam of the door, Kagome's head came up. Recognition was in her eyes even before she'd seen the golden eyed hanyou. His truck was hard to forget.

"What are you doing here?" she gasped.

InuYasha admired the pretty pink blush that rose in her cheeks. It would just match the color of that…

He wrenched his mind back to the issue at hand. "Brought you cupcake's. They're Devina's," he added.

Kagome looked from him to the box. "Why?"

He sighed. "We got off on the wrong foot the other day. This is my apology gesture."

She eyed him closely for a moment, and then said, "Okay." She took the cupcake box from him and walked to a green Jetta, getting in and starting it up without another word.

InuYasha frowned. "Hey! What about dinner?" he yelled.

Kagome raised a black brow at him, but did lower the window. "What about it?"

He sputtered, "You were supposed to go out with me!"

The wench had the audacity to laugh. "You said you brought cupcakes for forgiveness. I gave it. You didn't say anything about going out."

This woman! She drove him crazy.

"You-" he started.

"Besides," she cut in, "you don't want to date a girl with questionable laundry habits, remember?"

"Now wait a minute-" he said, gearing up for a real tirade.

"Can't, places to go, people to see," she called, putting the Jetta in reverse. "Thanks for the cupcakes!"

And she left him standing there with his mouth open.

XXXXXXXXxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, it was official. InuYasha Takahashi was flummoxed, consternated, and downright perturbed.

Twice. Not once, but twice Kagome Higurashi had given him the brush-off. It was enough to give a man pause, and InuYasha was no exception. He spent the next week thinking, planning and plotting. During this time he stayed far away from the object of his obsession, but his determination did not waver.

Kagome Higurashi was going down.

In addition to getting his own plan in order, he figured it would be good to let the wench stew a bit, wondering when or even if he would try again. And yes, he would try again. Far from scaring him off, her sassy comebacks and cold-shoulder exits only fueled his attraction. They were perfect for each other!

Which was why his next step had to be perfect as well. There were only so many times she would accept his advances before declaring him a stalker. That was a line he did not want to cross. He had to hook her while she still thought of him as an amusing nuisance, and time was running out.

Despite this, it was actually ten days before he made his move, and it didn't directly involve his lingerie flaunting wench. No, he decided to go directly to the source and work from there.

VVVVVVVVVVV

The bell over the door tinkled merrily.

"Welcome to Koga's Kwik Klean! How-"started Hakkaku. "Oh, it's YOU."

InuYasha ignored the rude response and stink eye from the wolf youkai and got right to the point. No sense antagonizing his informants, after all.

"I need your help," he said, offering what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

Hakkaku eyed him mistrustfully. "Help with what?" He didn't seem impressed with InuYasha's friendly demeanor.

"I need you to pass on a message for me," the hanyou told him.

"A message for whom?" came the reply.

InuYasha braced himself and forged ahead. "Kagome Higurashi."

Hakkaku's eyes widened. "What? No way! Absolutely not."

"Now listen," InuYasha began, "I just need you to put this envelope in with her next delivery, that's all."

He pulled out said envelope, a pale yellow embossed with metallic swirls and flowers. It was girly enough to make him blush, but he hoped it would intrigue her enough to open it.

"Why," Hakkaku asked, curious. "Didn't you get all the information you needed when you took her laundry to her?"

InuYasha's discomfited expression said it all. Hakkaku chortled.

"You didn't!" he looked at the hanyou in disbelief. "What did she do, give you the brush off?"

At InuYasha's scowl, Hakkaku laughed harder. "She did! Oh, this is too good. Hey Ginta-"

The hanyou lunged halfway across the counter and snagged the wolf youkai by his shirt collar.

"Shh! Quiet, you!" Seeing Hakkaku obey, InuYasha released him, but it was too late. Ginta stepped out of the back room, and seeing the hanyou, instantly bristled.

"You've got some nerve coming in here! I ought to call the cops!" he snarled. He made to do just that, but Hakkaku stopped him just as his hand touched the phone.

"I'll handle this, brother," he assured him. "Mr. Takahashi came in to apologize for his bad manners, that's all."

Ginta snorted. "Bad manners? He breached the privacy of a client, Hakkaku. He should be arrested, or at least detained."

InuYasha watched the interplay closely. He wasn't sure why Hakkaku was helping him, but he certainly didn't object. He was ready to play along with whatever the wolf youkai had in mind.

"He realizes that, brother. And he's very sorry, aren't you Mr. Takahashi?" Hakkaku turned to the hanyou then, the look in his eyes clearly demanding acquiescence.

InuYasha was quick to give it, despite the blow to his ego. "Yes, I am sorry. Please accept my profound apologies. It will never happen again." Indeed, if this worked and Kagome agreed to his request, he'd never step foot in Koga's Kwik Klean again. It was too embarrassing!

Ginta didn't seem entirely convinced of his sincerity, but he nodded sharply once and returned to the back room. Immediately Hakkaku spun to face the hanyou. "Now, spill! What happened and why do you need my help?"

The hanyou frowned. He started to say it was none of the wolf's business, but then remembered that he needed this wolf's help to hook up with Kagome. Damn.

"Okay, fine," InuYasha started. "Yes, she gave me the brush off. Twice." He held up his hand for silence when Hakkaku looked ready to burst into laughter again. "I figured if I sent her a note through a third party, she might be more willing to go out with me. Got it?"

Hakkaku took a moment to compose himself. The idea that this gorgeous, self assured (okay, arrogant) hanyou was refused not once but twice by a woman was almost too hard to believe. Ginta was going to love this! Seeing InuYasha becoming impatient, he hurried to agree, but he couldn't help but expland on the hanyou's explanation.

"So, this way you don't keep personally hounding her?" he said, smirking at his wordplay. "You know, like a stalker?"

InuYasha growled, but nodded. "Exactly. Maybe she'll be more willing to read my note than talk to me face to face."

Hakkaku frowned. "But if she doesn't want to talk directly to you, what makes you think she'll go out with you? You do have to talk to one another on a date, you know."

InuYasha nearly face-palmed. What had he gotten himself into? All this trouble for a pink bra and blue eyes? Was the wench really worth it? After all, there were dozens of other women…oh, who was he kidding? He was gone hook, line and sinker the moment she opened that blasted orange door.

Sighing, he tried to explain once again. "If I can impress her with my words-written words-I'm hoping she'll want to know more about me and overlook our first meeting."

"And your second, too," Hakkaku added.

InuYasha glared at him, but it was wasted. Hakkaku was deep in thought, working out the idea in his head. Finally he gave a decisive nod and met the hanyou's golden eyes directly.

"I'll help you!" he declared. "But you have to promise that if this doesn't work, you'll leave her alone. Miss Higurashi is a very nice woman, and one of our best clients. I don't want to see her get hurt or be harassed."

InuYasha snorted at the very thought of hurting Kagome Higurashi. More likely, she would use that wickedly acerbic tongue to lash him to pieces if he got out of line. He would end up the one hurt, without a doubt. She could handle him just fine he was sure. But could he say the same for her? Well, he'd sure have a good time trying!

"Of course I won't hurt her! Just make sure she gets this envelope when she comes in again. I'll take it from there," he answered Hakkaku.

And so it was done. The letter was left in the wolf youkai's possession, along with InuYasha's considerable hopes. Now came the hard part, the waiting.

VVVVVVVVVVV

So sorry for last week's short chapter. Dh went into the hospital with chest pains and while there his kidney function dropped (he has PKD) and it was just crazy. That was what I had finished beforehand, so that's what you got. Hope this chapter satisfies! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Surprisingly, InuYasha didn't have to wait long.

Three days after he left the note with Hakkaku, he got a phone call.

"Yo," he answered.

"Is this InuYasha?" a female voice asked.

He recognized it instantly. He was sure he looked like an idiot, standing in the middle of Grocery Haven with a huge grin on his face, but he couldn't help it. She called!

"Yes," he affirmed. "This is he."

He was afraid to call her by name, lest he seem too eager, yet he didn't want to turn her away, either. It was a fine line. Now, was she calling to get together, or give him the final send off? He started to sweat.

"This is Kagome," she told him. "You know, the laundry mix up?"

He nearly mentioned the pink bra, but refrained. "Yes, how are you? You haven't had any more laundry trouble have you?"

"What? N-no," she stammered. He could almost see her blush.

"What can I do for you, Kagome?" he asked. "I assume you received my note?"

"Yes, and that's why I'm calling." There was a pause. "You are a very interesting man, Mr. Takahashi. Very persistent, in an…intriguing way."  
"You think so?" he asked. Was this good or bad? He wanted to ask if she'd go out with him, but he didn't want to rush her. Miss Higurashi didn't like being pushed, that much he knew. She had to be lured, gently. Had his note done the trick?

"Yes, I do," she said. "I will have lunch with you. Next Thursday, 11:30 at Reggie's. See you there."

With a 'click', the line went dead.

InuYasha stared at the phone in his hand for several moments, nonplussed. Well, it appeared he'd breached her defenses, but damn if the woman wasn't still running the show. Not even asking if he was free, or if he liked Reggie's, or letting him choose the place. Humph. Still, his grin widened, and more than one person eyed him askance when he fist pumped the air in triumph.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

He was early. Pulling into a space half a block from the sub shop, InuYasha kept a sharp eye out for Kagome's green Jetta. He figured he'd let her go in first and then follow a few minutes later. Not too eager, but punctual. She'd like that, he thought.

He was startled by a sudden knocking on the door of his truck. Peering down out of the window, he looked into Kagome's blue eyes in a mixture of joy and consternation. She was here! What was she doing here? She was supposed to be inside the restaurant, waiting!

When he made no move to either lower the window or get out of the truck, she put a hand on her hip and raised a brow. "Are we doing this or not, Takahashi?"

Shaking himself free from his inner monologue, he nodded at her and opened the door. "How did you know I was here?"

Kagome snorted. "Are you kidding? In this thing? I could hear you coming from four blocks away."

"Oh," he said inanely.

"Come on, I'm starving!" she said, already on the sidewalk.

He hurried to catch her up.

"So," she asked, "Have you eaten at Reggie's before?"

"No, I usually go to Sal's," he told her. "It's closer to my work."

"Big Dog Customs, right?" she asked. "It suits you."

He laughed. "I guess it does. I can't see myself doing anything else."'

"Well, your truck is really good advertising for your business. Is it a family thing?"

"Hell no!" he exclaimed. "My brother would never be caught doing anything so…redneck. He manages the 'genteel' side of things."

"How do you mean?" she asked, glancing up at him curiously.

They'd reached the restaurant, and he hurried to open the door for her. He wouldn't be surprised if she insisted on doing that, too. But she merely nodded at him and stepped inside.

Reggie's was just getting started with the lunch crowd, but the rush hadn't quite arrived. It took only moments once they were seated for their waitress to make an appearance. After they each gave their beverage order, InuYasha answered her question.

"Sesshomaru-that's my brother- runs Takahashi Transport. They rent or lease limos to airports, hotels, individuals, private parties, stuff like that."

"But where do you come in?" Kagome asked. There was just the hint of frown between her brows, and InuYasha thought she was adorable.

"I don't, usually. But a couple years back, we got a lease with Bonaventure Outfitters. Have you heard of it?" he asked. All his attention was on her, food was the last thing on his mind.

"I have. It's a spa, resort and outdoorsman's paradise, right?" she questioned. "I've never been there, but I've heard good things about it."

"Right," InuYasha affirmed." Anyway, we-"

The waitress came then with their drinks, and the conversation turned to food. Reggie's was famous for it's subs, but also had very good pizza and pasta salads. InuYasha looked over the menu, but noticed Kagome hadn't even opened hers.

"What's good here?" he asked, sensing she had no difficulty choosing for herself.

"Well, everything really," she said, "but I recommend the Naples Old World with a side of Tosca."

InuYasha had no idea what those were, but he didn't miss the challenge in Kagome's eyes. "Fine, I'll have that."

"Make that two," Kagome told the waitress, who nodded and went to put in their order.

"So, you were saying?" she asked, sipping her tea.

"I was?" he fumbled. What had they been talking about? Watching her in action was fascinating. She was sassy, assertive and take-charge.

Kagome laughed. "Yes, you were. About Bonaventure, and how you tie in?"

"Oh, Bonaventure," he said, blushing. He felt like an idiot, but she seemed sweetly amused, rather than turned off. "Well, Takahashi Transport won the contract to supply their off road jeeps and hummers. They wanted something bold and eye-catching for the paint jobs. Sess sent them to me."

"Sess?" she asked.

"Yeah, Sesshomaru. He hates when I call him that," he said.

"And I bet you do it all the time just to tick him off," she guessed.

"Yep, you got it," he smirked. "Same with the truck. Drives him nuts when I drive it to the offices or corporate events."

She laughed again, and he loved the sound. He didn't want this date to end, even if he did come across as slightly goofy, rather than smooth and charismatic. She seemed to like it, and that was good enough for him.

The waitress came back, laden with trays bearing sub sandwiches, bowls of pasta salad and what looked like a basket of homemade potato chips. Once she was gone, they spent the next little while eating. A Naples Old World was a sub with provolone, salami, cappicola, and mortadella, topped with tomatoes, onions, peppers and a tangy sauce. It was delicious. The Tosca was a pasta salad with olives, artichokes, onions and spicy pepperoni cubes. It too, he found to his liking.

"So how did Takahashi Transport get into the off road vehicle business?" she wondered aloud, after finishing off half her sub.

"That was my doing," he explained. "Sess and I don't usually work together but I knew if he could get Bonaventure on the roll, that would mean business for me. I was right, of course. He hates that, too but not enough to drop the contract."

"So you did the negotiating, or was it your brother?" she asked, tucking into her salad.

"I did. Sess wasn't keen on the idea but he couldn't refute the numbers. Still, he told me if I wanted the trickle down, I had to do the work." He paused to munch some chips, finding them a bit spicy with their dusting of hot paprika, but nothing he couldn't handle.

"And you did," Kagome said softly, looking at him with approving eyes. "You got the contract and the side business all on your own."

He nodded, his eyes meeting hers, and for a moment neither spoke. She was clearly seeing him with new eyes, and he was very glad that he'd sent that note. Maybe this was going to work out, after all.

"Yep," he said. "And he-"

"Hated it!" she finished, laughing.

They finished their meal a little while later, and parted after agreeing to meet for dinner that Saturday night. "But this time, I choose!" InuYasha told her. She just smiled and nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXx

Fourteen months later found InuYasha standing under the wisteria draped arbor at Bonaventure Outfitters Lakeside retreat, waiting on Kagome.

If you had asked him, that day in Koga's Kwik Kleen, if he was ready for what was about to happen, he'd have scoffed and said 'bring it on!' without a second thought. The months since had given him a new insight into not only his life, but the world around him.

He'd still have taken the "Kagome Challenge" as he thought of it, and changed absolutely nothing. What had changed was his suave, playboy attitude. He had become the proverbial 'faithful dog', and his devotion to Kagome was now legendary. He met her at her work with lunch when she couldn't get out, or took her to the park for picnics when the weather was good, or back to Reggie's which was now a favorite of both of them.

Checking his watch for the umpteenth time, and ignoring the sneer Sesshomaru sent him, he fidgeted impatiently. Where was she? It was just like that wench to either surprise him early, or keep him waiting. She was devilish like that, but he loved it.

At last the music started, and their guests stood. Necks craned, eager for a glimpse of the bride as she made her way down the aisle. InuYasha's heart tripled its beat. Kagome!

"Try not to pass out, half-breed," Sesshomaru said quietly.

He didn't take his eyes off his fiancé as she made her way to him. "Not on your life, asshole," he muttered back. Nothing was going to ruin this moment, not even his uptight brother whom he'd chosen for his best man.

At last she reached him, and he eagerly took her hand. "Hey, gorgeous."

"Hey yourself, wench," he smirked. Behind him, Sesshomaru heaved a sigh.

"Last chance to run," she told him. "Sure you're ready for this?"

"I was born ready," he boasted.

The officiant cleared his throat, ready for them to face him.

"Well then," she said, adjusting her gown just a bit, "Let's do this."

It took a few moments for the ceremony to proceed, as the bridegroom, laughing his head off, grabbed his bride to be and kissed her senseless. She was wearing that damnable bra!

Finis


End file.
